<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wine and dine by mido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524680">wine and dine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido'>mido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy and Ariane have a nice night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinderella/Little Mermaid (SINoAlice)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wine and dine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy this nonsense</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hold still." Ariane murmurs, dipping her brush into a muted green eyeshadow. Cindy's eyelids twitch when it meets her skin anyway. "I can't help it." She mutters, having at least the tact to look bashful. Ariane sighs, but she doesn't mind that much. Cindy is Cindy is Cindy, and not much seems capable of changing that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of applying a reddish tone to the apples of her cheeks, Cindy pipes up again. "What do you want for dinner?" She asks out of the blue. Ariane considers her question for a moment, and settles on a safe, "I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?" She can practically see the gears turning in Cindy's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about a date night? We can try that new French place." The other finally answers, will all the casualness of a bull in a china shop. "You did me up, so you have to show me off now." Her tone is tinged with pride, and it makes Ariane feel warm all the way down to her fingertips. Ariane, for one, is most excited about the bakery portion of the restaurant that they'll stop by when they've eaten, but for now she plays along. "That sounds lovely." She agrees, and Cindy lights up like Christmas. "Cool. Cool cool cool cool." The other repeats to herself like a mantra. As if Ariane would've ever said no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She settles on clear gloss for Cindy's lips, because she knows her girlfriend will smear the color when she's eating if she puts lipstick on her now. As soon as she murmurs a quiet "all done", Cindy kisses her hard and smears the gloss against Ariane's mouth as if proving her point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they change into more appropriate date night wear (for Ariane, a black turtleneck paired with a gold chained pendant and a long, flowing white skirt plus a pair of flats; for Cindy, an off the shoulder jade long sleeve to match her eyeshadow and a pair of black skinny jeans, and low wedge heels), they throw on their coats and crowd onto Cindy's motorcycle, and though Ariane hates the way the helmet matts her hair, she dutifully accepts it and slips it on. They park on the street not too far from the restaurant itself, only a short walk, and Ariane is grateful because she knows Cindy prefers an indoor parking space, like a garage. The closest one is a 10 minute walk away, though, and Ariane's physical therapy has been sapping her of most of her leg strength lately, no matter how much she rests to restore it. Her heart feels like it's basking in fresh sunlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Cindy calls, when Ariane is hanging her helmet on the bike. "This walk isn't too far for you?" She asks, confirming Ariane's suspicions. When Ariane takes too long to respond, she holds out her hand. "Lean on me if you can't go any farther." She instructs. Her hand feels calloused, scratched up, yet Ariane thinks that its grooves match up perfectly with her own, lesser ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the entryway, Cindy murmurs something about a reservation to the boy behind the counter, and he scrambles through a black book for her name. "Right this way, please." Another server addresses them formally, and leads them through a large dining area to a booth near the bar at the side. "Impromptu plans?" Ariane whispers to Cindy once they're seated, making her go red in the face. "Maybe you're just bad at picking up hints." She sniffs, and Ariane laughs quietly into her hand. She orders two glasses of white wine when the waiter comes around, and Ariane pipes up to ask for water as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is a quiet affair. Ariane cuts up dainty pieces of fish and pushes them around with her fork, and Cindy swirls the wine in her glass. She takes a sip, and makes a face. “Too sweet?” Ariane asks, taking a bite of salmon smeared with aioli. Cindy grimaces, and says, “I prefer beer.” Ariane giggles-- she can dress up and make reservations at fancy restaurants all she wants, but Cindy is still Cindy. She’s just herself, and Ariane is Ariane, and Cindy has never asked her to be more than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ariane tries to haggle to get them to split the bill, but Cindy is steadfast, handing her card to the waiter before Ariane can get a word in edgewise. “Why are you spoiling me so much tonight?” She asks, and there’s a note of urgency to her words, like she needs to know how to make it back up to Cindy. Like she’d ever need to. Her girlfriend just smiles a smug smile, and grabs her hand across the table, thumbing at the bracelet latched around Ariane’s wrist. “Just felt like it.” Is her simple answer, and though it leaves Ariane floundering for a moment, she sighs and relents to Cindy’s pace. She stays on guard, though; if Cindy doesn’t want something from her now, she might later, no matter how much the other insists she doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as rain, Cindy is on Ariane the second she shuts the apartment door behind her. “Buttering me up with dinner so I’ll be more forgiving?” Ariane murmurs as Cindy rucks up her shirt and cups her breast. The latter smiles into her neck, and bites hard into the crook between throat and shoulder, surely leaving a mark. She laps at it after, like a dog soothing its wounds. “You did my makeup earlier. I have to pay you back.” Cindy whispers in her ear, like that makes any sense, and licks her earlobe. Ariane sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex has never been a problem for them, but there’s simple tells that they’ve learned to not question. The way Ariane hates being the only one naked, so Cindy will relinquish her pants, but she won’t take her shirt off. The way Cindy can’t stand taking and giving nothing. The way Ariane will get jittery if Cindy stops talking for too long. Simple things like that. They still make it work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like now, when Cindy undoes the clasp at the front of Ariane’s bra with all the prowess of a master, and tosses it to the side of the bed. She circles her mouth around a pink nipple, nipping the slightest bit, and Ariane tangles her hand in Cindy’s hair, already coming out of the updo she’d thrown it into before they left. Her lips disconnect with a wet sound, and Ariane shoves her legs together to accommodate the warmth pooling between them. “Cindy,” She murmurs, quiet and absolutely smacked with lust, “touch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>As if she’d say no. The other wiggles her hand down Ariane’s panties and taps a gentle, blunt fingertip against Ariane’s clit, before circling around to the underside and rubbing softly. Cindy smiles as Ariane exhales, a breath of </span><em><span>yes,</span></em> <em><span>good</span></em><span> and </span><em><span>more.</span></em><span> She can feel herself making her underwear damp, but Cindy doesn’t seem to mind, just using that wetness to slowly push a finger inside her. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Cindy will pass out after a shower and a session of skincare Ariane insisted on on top of their covers and in her underwear and a big t-shirt. Ariane will put on her nightclothes as she always does, but she will find a wet spot on the bed and become too embarrassed to think about anything else after that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>